


Remember When

by baby2steph



Category: GOT7
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Drama, Ficlet Collection, M/M, Married Life, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-07 17:17:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13439520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baby2steph/pseuds/baby2steph
Summary: This is a story about Mark and Jackson. About their love, life, and friends. Through highs and lows: always.





	1. Marry Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Before we get started, I just wanted to tell you guys that this is a ficlet collections and the timeline of events will jump around. And if you don't comfortable with M-preg, please kindly skip this. Hope you guys enjoy this ♡

* * *

 

Jackson had been pacing anxiously on his shared room with Mark for almost thirty minutes. His heart was beating so fast and he couldn't help but nervous. The ever so fearless Jackson Wang was actually afraid to meet his own boyfriend, Mark Tuan.

It wasn’t like he made a mistake or something. No, it was more serious than that. Jackson could feel something inside his pocket poking against his tight.  His hands were clammy and he felt his heart could burst anytime. He tried to calm down but as the clock ticking loudly, he grew more nervous and his legs started to wobble. Jackson had to sit down on the bed, taking a deep breath.

Suddenly he heard his boyfriend's voice coming from outside.

 

"Gaga, I'm home!"

 

Jackson chocked on his breath and he was so quick to get out from his room, stumbling to get to the door. Mark was standing in the doorway, taking off his shoes and then placed it on the shoe's rack. He smiled when he saw his boyfriend.

 

"Hi," he greeted sweetly. "Have you eaten yet? I bought your favorite dimsun on the way home."

 

Mark showed a plastic bag that he was carrying to Jackson with a big smile. He looked so beautiful with his tousled hair and Jackson wanted to kiss him but right now, at this very moment, Jackson couldn't think straight. His mind was filled with the image of Mark and their future together. Jackson had been waiting for so long to finally have the courage to propose to his boyfriend. He wasn't a romantic type of lover and Mark knew just how bad he was with words so Jackson didn't bother to make this sudden proposal be romantic or emotional. He just needed to let the words slipped from his mouth.

 

"Gaga, are you okay?"

 

Mark walked to his boyfriend and looked at him worriedly. Jackson clenched his fist and decided to just go with it.

 

"Yien, marry me?" he blurted out suddenly and unthinkingly.

 

Mark stopped dead in his tracks. " _What?_ "

 

Jackson slowly walked toward his boyfriend and stopped in front of him.

 

He took a deep breath. "I’ve been doing a lot of thinking. And the thing is, I want to marry you.”

 

Mark looked at his boyfriend and sighed. He didn’t look surprised at all.

 

“How do you expect me to respond to your proposal?”

 

“How about you say yes?”

 

“How about, I’m saying no unless you get down on your knee?”

 

Jackson gasped and faked an annoyed face. “You’re unbelievable, you know that?”

 

Mark shrugged his shoulder. He tried to hide his smug expression but failed miserably. “I know. But you love me anyway.”

 

Jackson couldn’t deny that. He loves his boyfriend indeed. Mark knew he couldn’t say no to him and decided to do whatever it was to make his boyfriend happy.

He took Mark’s hand and settled him on the couch. He knelt down in front of him and looked at him in the eye. Even after all these years, Mark never failed to make Jackson fell in love with him over and over again.

 

“All right, Rudolph,” he said in a very serious tone, something he rarely did because Jackson was always playful and full of jokes. He took both Mark’s hand in his and kissed them tenderly. Mark’s face instantly flushed.   

 

“Mark Yien Tuan, you know that I love you, right? I love how you look at me every single damn time. It never fails to send a tingle down my spine. I love every one of your jokes that had missed its punch line.  I love how it takes you minutes to just create a simple sentence. I even loved when you couldn't talk at all and just looked at me, silently begging me to understand what was going on your mind at the moment. I love how you always unconsciously wear my clothes instead of yours. It suits you, trust me. You look absolutely adorable with those oversized sweaters and t-shirts.

I love it that after spending years together with you it's like nothing has changed at all. You're still the same, just like when we first met years ago. I love it when I can smell my perfume on your clothes. It’s like silently telling the world that you are mine. I love how you're the only person I want to talk to before I go to sleep at night. I love it every time I realize the fact that at the end of the day, I still have you in my arms, safe and sound.

And right now I propose to you because I realized what we had right now isn't enough to me. You know, when you realized you want to spend the rest of your life with someone, you want the rest of your life to start as soon as possible. Rudolph, marry me, please? You should say yes because I’m tired after talking for _hours_. You should reward me.”

 

Instead of answering him, Mark slapped Jackson’s shoulder. Jackson hissed in pain but when he wanted to protest, he just realized that his boyfriend was almost in tears.

 

“I hate you,” he said but Jackson knew it wasn’t true. “How dare you propose to me when I just got home from grocery shopping? I’m sweaty!”

 

Jackson looked at his boyfriend with an opened mouth, bewildered. “ _What?_ ”

 

Mark started to cry for real and Jackson was fast to take his face in his hands. He hates to see his boyfriend crying.

 

“Rudolph, why are you crying? You’re supposed to say yes and kiss me!” he said as he wiped his tears.

 

Mark put both of his hands in Jackson’s shoulder. He blinked his tears away and finally he smiled—that kind of smile that never failed to make Jackson’s heart fluttered.

 

“So I just need to say yes and kiss you afterward?”

 

Jackson nodded. “Yes. You get the easiest part as always.”

 

Mark laughed. He brushed Jackson’s hair from his face and leaned down to plant a soft kiss on his lips.

 

“A thousand yes, Gaga.” He whispered. “But can we kiss again later? I’m hungry.”

 

Jackson growled. He pulled Mark’s face to his and they started to kiss again. Mark laughed into their kiss, happy and content.  

 

“I love you, Rudolph,” Jackson said after he broke their kiss. His eyes shone brightly and Mark’s heart swelled with so much love for him.

 

Mark giggled. He kissed Jackson’s nose gently. “I love you too, dork.”

 

When Jackson slid the ring into the place of his third finger and kissed each of his fingertips afterward, Mark knew that he could never love anyone else like he loves Jackson. 

 

* * *

 


	2. I Want (one) From You

* * *

 

“Baby, wake up.”

 

Mark whined when Jackson pressed his face against his neck, kissing his skin lightly. He unconsciously wrapped both of his hands around Jackson’s shoulder but refused to open his eyes.

 

Jackson chuckled. “Rudolph, Jaebum hyung and Jinyoungie are on their way to come here. They also bring Youngjae. We need to get ready.”

 

Mark reluctantly opened his eyes. He blinked his eyes a few times and found Jackson staring at him.

 

“Good morning, baby.” he smiled and kissed Mark’s button nose twice.

 

“Morning, Gaga.” Mark mumbled and kissed his husband back.

 

Jackson slowly pulled Mark into a sitting position. Mark could only mumble incoherently as Jackson effortlessly lifted him off the bed with hands beneath his arms and carried him with gentleness to the bathroom. Mark wrapped his legs around Jackson’s waist, both of his hands around his neck as he resting his head on his husband’s shoulder, clinging to him like a baby koala.

This was one of Jackson’s habits to always carry Mark to the bathroom because it took couple minutes to make his husband to fully awake. That’s why Jackson always prepared everything for his husband.

Jackson gently settled Mark on top of the closet. He took Mark’s toothbrush and spread some toothpaste on it. Jackson knelt in front of his husband and gently shoved the toothbrush to his husband.

Mark looked at Jackson with half-lidded eyes. Jackson chuckled and ruffled his hair.

 

“Take your time, baby. I’ll be in the kitchen.”

 

Mark nods. He took Jackson’s face in his hand and plant a gentle kiss in the corner of his mouth.

 

“Thank you, Gaga.”

 

Jackson smiled and kissed him back. “Anything for my Rudolph.”

 

***

 

“Mark hyuuuung~”

 

Youngjae ran to Mark as soon as he stepped inside the apartment. He didn’t wait for his parents and ran straight to Mark who was standing in the living room. Mark opened his arms widely and he lifted Youngjae’s body up easily. Youngjae giggled when Mark showering his face with kisses.

 

“I miss you so much, sunshine.” Mark said as he swung Youngjae’s body lightly. “Do you miss me too?”

 

Youngjae nodded. “Yes! I miss Mark hyung a lot!”

 

“How about me, sunshine? You don’t miss me?” Jackson pouted. Youngjae quickly nods his head frantically.

 

“Of course I miss Jackson hyung too! Don’t be sad!”

 

Jackson chuckled. He kissed Youngjae’s forehead gently. Jaebum and Jinyoung showed up a moment later. Jaebum had one of his hands behind his husband’s back and the other one carrying bags full of groceries.

Jackson walked toward Jaebum and took the groceries from his hand. Jaebum smiled gratefully at him and patted his shoulder as a greeting. Mark hugged Jinyoung carefully after he put Youngjae down. His friend was 8 months pregnant with his second child.

Jaebum led Jinyoung to the couch and carefully settled him there. Mark always amazed at the way Jaebeum treated Jinyoung. He was always caution, careful, and gentle. He would never intentionally hurt Jinyoung and the way he looked at his friend, it was like Jaebum looked at the universe. He looked at Jinyoung with so much love and tenderness.

But Mark didn’t envy them at all. He had Jackson with him. His husband did exactly the same. Sometimes Mark couldn’t see it but other people did. Nevertheless, Mark knew he was loved by his husband.

 

“You okay, baby?” Jaebum asked Jinyoung when his husband suddenly winced.

 

“Yes,” he nodded. “Bammie has been active these days. He keeps kicking me.” 

 

Jaebum placed his hands on top of Jinyoung’s big belly. He chuckled when he could feel a small movement from inside.

 

“Guess he just can’t wait to see the world.”

 

Jinyoung placed his hands on top of Jaebum’s and for a moment they just sat there, enjoying their small bubble of happiness together. Mark had to avert his gaze from them when Jaebum lowering his face to his husband’s belly, talking to their unborn baby softly.

He looked down to see his own belly, feeling something twitched deep inside him. He quickly lifted his head up and walked to the kitchen.

Little did he knew, Jackson had been staring at him the whole time and saw everything.

 

* * *

 

After cleaned up the mess in the house, Mark went straight to the bathroom. It was already late when Im Family decided to go home. He took a bath quickly. When he stepped out of the bathroom, he found his husband sitting on the bed, reading some documents.

Mark walked to the dressing table, facing the mirror. He took a lotion and started to apply it on his skin.

 

“Jackson?”

 

“Yes, baby?” he answered without looking at him, still concentrate on his documents. Mark eyed his husband from the mirror.

 

“Do you want to have kids with me?” he asked in a whisper but Jackson could still hear him clearly.

 

He stopped reading and looked up, staring at his husband through the mirror. Jackson didn’t say anything. He got off the bed and slowly walked to him. He stopped behind Mark, turning his body to face him gently. Then Jackson knelt in front of him. 

Jackson put his hands on his knees and smiled at him.

 

“You want kids?”

 

Mark nodded woodenly.

 

“Are you jealous with Jinyoungie and Jaebum hyung?”

 

Again, Mark nodded. He slowly brought his hand to Jackson’s face, stroking his eyebrows gently.

 

“I want one from you,” he whispered.

 

“Yien…”

 

Jackson slowly parted Mark’s legs and settled his body in between them. He wrapped both of his hands around Mark’s waist, gripping it tightly. He softly nudged his nose against his.

 

“Baby,” he said. His lips brushed slightly against Mark’s. “You know all you have to do is ask.”

 

Mark bit his lips and slowly wrapped his arms around his neck, drawing him closer.

 

“Gaga, I want to have a baby with you,” he said ever so softly. “Can we?”

 

Jackson smiled at him.

 

“Yes.”

 

Jackson kissed his lips softly. He wrapped Mark’s legs around his waist and gently lifted him up from the chair without breaking their kiss. He gently threw Mark’s body onto the bed. His bigger frame was above him, cradled in the space between his tight.

Mark looked at his husband with so much love and adoration. His eyes twinkle in the darkness.

 

“I love you, Gaga,” he whispered. “So much.”

 

Jackson gave his lips an innocent peck and smiled.

 

“I love you too, Rudolph,” he said and then grinned playfully. “Now, how many babies do you want to have?”

 

Mark laughed, soft and melodious as always. That night, when Jackson entered him, deep inside him, Mark could feel his love. He could feel every inch of his body and cried his name out loud over and over again.

* * *

 


	3. Positive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me so long to upload this chapter. It's longer so I hope you guys will enjoy it ♡

* * *

Mark recognized the symptoms: mood swing, nausea, fatigue, and many more. It showed up two months later after he and Jackson decided to have babies. But he needed to check it first, to make sure that his assumption was true. He called Jinyoung, asking his best friend to accompany him to the doctor. Jinyoung said yes right away. His best friend was nine months pregnant and he could be in labor anytime but he was willing to accompany Mark because he knew the first time was always nerve-wracking.

They were already in the hospital, waiting for the doctor to come and told them the result. Jinyoung grabbed Mark's hand, squeezing it gently.

 

"Relax, hyung,"

 

Mark bit his lips. "I am so nervous, Jinyoungie."

 

When the doctor finally showed up, she smiled brightly at him and Mark immediately felt light-headed. Jinyoung gasped loudly beside him, both of them already knew the result even before she said something.

 

"Congratulations, Mr. Wang. You're pregnant!"

 

Mark laughed, relief and incredibly happy. His eyes brimmed with tears. He hugged Jinyoung and both of them cried together.

 

The doctor smiled at him. "Don't forget to tell your husband, Mr. Wang."

 

Mark's head snapped at the mention of his husband. She was right. He had to make a surprise for Jackson!

 

* * *

 

Mark wanted to tell his husband as soon as possible but he held himself back. He wanted the moment to be special. It was all they ever wanted. It was all Mark ever wanted and he still couldn’t believe the surreal fact that he was pregnant. He was going to have a baby. The thoughts made his eyes wet and through all the way back to his home, Jinyoung tried to reassure him that everything would be okay. He was certain that Jackson would be ecstatic once he heard the news. 

After he got home, he cooked Jackson’s favorite meal. He was so happy and he couldn’t wait to tell Jackson. By the time dinner was ready, Mark waited in the living room. He had called Jackson earlier but his husband didn’t answer it. He called again but it went straight to his voice mail. His husband must be really busy with works and Mark didn’t want to bother him.

He waited for the next three hours but his husband still hadn’t come home. It happened from time to time. Sometimes Jackson was too preoccupied with his works that he forgot to call Mark. Usually Mark wouldn’t mind at all. But he was pregnant. He had big news to tell. And it was important. But his husband didn’t even answer his calls. He was sensitive and right now he wanted to crawl to his bed and cried like a child.  

Mark walked to the kitchen, looking at the dishes he had prepared sadly. It was cold now but Mark didn’t want to reheat it again. His excitement was long gone and now all he wanted was sleep. He didn’t care about the dishes and his husband. He sort of forget about his intention and went straight to the bedroom. He threw his body on bed and then he cried while clutching his flat stomach.

Mark didn’t remember when he fell asleep. He stirred awake when he could feel another presence in the room. He could smell his husband perfume. Mark blinked his eyes and realized that the room was dark. Jackson was on his knees at the side of the bed. Mark could feel it.

 

“Hey, I’m here.” He whispered through the dark night. Mark didn’t answer him.

 

“Yien?” he called again. He knew that Mark was awake but Mark still didn’t want to answer him.

 

He was upset because Jackson didn’t answer his calls. Upset that he had to wait for him to come home. Upset that his excitement was gone. But he was more upset with himself. Why was he so sensitive and upset over nothing? Normally Mark would never get mad over small things like this. But he was pregnant.

Right. He was pregnant and his husband didn’t know. Yet.

Tears welled up in his eyes and he closed his eyes tightly. God, he was so sensitive.

 

“Rudolph, are you crying? What happened? Baby, I’m so sorry I came home late and didn’t answer your calls. Please, please, don’t cry.” Jackson was clearly panic now. He touched his cheeks, wiping his tears gently.

 

Mark still couldn’t bring himself to talk.

 

“Yien, please talk to me. Or curse at me. Or slap me.” He sounded in pain and Mark felt guilty now. “I’m sorry, baby.”

 

Mark finally opened his eyes. He blinked the tears away, trying to sharpen his gaze. He found Jackson staring at him worriedly.

 

“I’m sorry.” He said again in a low voice, guilty.

 

“It’s okay,” it came out in a croak. “I’m okay.”

 

He shook his head. “No, you’re not. And it was my fault. I’m sorry I didn’t answer your calls. I will never do that again. I promise.”

 

Mark was silent. He stared at Jackson. His husband stared back at him, waiting for him to say something. Mark reached out and brushed his neck. He traced upward, along his jaw, and then his cheek. Jackson watched him silently. And then Mark took one of Jackson’s hands and brought it to his flat stomach. He heard his husband gasped.

 

“Yien… are you… w-we…”

 

Mark let out a small laugh.

 

“Yes,” he answered him in between his tears. And his voice broke. “Yes, Gaga. I’m pregnant.”

 

Tears have found him again. It rolled down his cheeks. And suddenly Jackson was inside the bed. He crushed Mark’s body, his face was on Mark’s neck. His body shook violently and that’s when Mark realized that his husband was crying.

 

“Gaga,” he cried with his husband. They were crying together. “I’m so, so happy.”

 

Jackson kissed his neck, his jaw, his wet cheeks, and finally he pressed his lips gently against Mark’s. They tasted each other’s tears and they were smiling into their kiss.

Jackson pulled away ever so slowly. He looked down at Mark with so much love and amazement. Mark could see a twinkle in his eyes and his heart swelled with happiness.

 

“Rudolph,”

 

A kiss on Mark’s forehead.

 

“I love you.”

 

A kiss on his wet eyelashes.

 

“So much.”

 

Another kiss on his cute button nose.

 

“Thank you.”

 

And when he planted a gentle kiss in the corner of his mouth, Mark’s heart skipped a beat. But Jackson didn’t stop. He lowered his body and then he lifted his t-shirt, kissing his flat and bare stomach ever so slowly, so gently, so lovingly. Mark chocked on a sob when Jackson’s lips lingered there, kissing it over and over again.

 

“Our baby,” he whispered into his flat belly.

 

The word sounded magical to them. It exploded something deep inside them. Something they’ve always wanted. Mark pulled Jackson toward his face and their lips met again.

 

“Say it again,” Mark whispered after he broke the kiss.

 

Jackson rested his forehead against Mark’s and closed his eyes.

 

“ _Our baby_.”

 

And then they were laughing: delighted, contented, and joyous. And then Mark was in his arms, and they were kissing again: slow, sweet, and passionate.

And in between kisses, Jackson told Mark that he loves him.

Again and again and again.

 


	4. 3 AM

* * *

Mark grew a new habit when he was 16 weeks pregnant. He would wake up at 3 in the morning, craving something weird. And he would always, always wake his husband up. Jackson, being a good husband he was, would say yes in a heartbeat for whatever Mark wanted at the time.

The first time he craved for something.

 

"Jackson, I want to eat udon."

"Okay, baby."

 

And the next time.

 

"Jackson, I think our baby wants to eat melon ice cream in Itaewon."

"Now?"

"Now."

 

The other day.

 

“Jackson, I….um..”

“It’s okay, baby. Just say it.”

“I want to eat ice cream in Han River.”

“All right. Let’s go.”

 

And last night.

 

“Jackson?”

“Yes, Rudolph?”

“Our baby wants to eat odeng in Gangnam.”

“Okay. Everything for you and our baby.”

 

Mark didn't wake up at three in the morning every day, at least two or three times in a week. Mark wished he didn't wake up at an ungodly hour because he felt so bad for his husband. Jackson always came home late because he had a lot of works. By the time he got home, he was restless and all he needed was sleep. But ever since Mark was pregnant, Jackson didn’t get enough of sleep because of him.

Tonight, when Mark woke up at three in the morning again—for the nth time—, he didn’t wake his husband up. He blinked his eyes, trying to sharpen his gaze. He stared at his husband, silently admiring him. He looked restless and Mark wanted to cry because he kept bothering Jackson with his craves but his husband never complained. At times like these Mark thought just how lucky he was to have a husband like Jackson.

All of sudden Mark wanted to eat dim sum but he determined to go to the supermarket alone, without waking his husband. He wanted to let Jackson sleep more.

He carefully slid off the bed, tiptoeing to the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth. After he was done, he grabbed Jackson’s jacket—he liked to wear his husband’s clothes because his scent made him calm and relax—and carefully walked out of the room. Mark let out a sigh when he was finally in the living room, successfully not waking his husband. He was about to slid on his shoes when suddenly he heard a loud cough and his body instantly froze.

There, in the middle of the living, was his husband. Jackson stood there with arms crossed his chest. His eyes narrowed at Mark.

 

“Where are you going, Mark?”

 

Jackson asked with a flat voice and something deep inside Mark lurched. His husband only called him ‘Mark’ when he was upset. Mark’s eyes instantly brimmed with tears. It was a pregnancy thing. He was very sensitive and he felt guilty now.

 

“Mark, answer me,” he demanded, not moving from his spot. “Where are you going?”

Mark couldn’t help but burst into tears.

“I-I’m going—hiks—to—the supermarket,” he sobbed louder, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hands like a kid. “I-I’m sorry—hiks—please don’t get mad at me.”

 

Mark was busy crying. His vision was blurred and he was having a hard time to breathe when suddenly Jackson’s hand caught his arms. His husband pulled him closer until they were only inches apart. Mark blinked his eyes, trying to look at his husband’s face. Jackson didn’t look upset. Instead he stared at him tenderly. But then Mark saw the dark circles under his eyes and it made him sobbed louder.

 

“Rudolph, breathe. Don’t hold your breath.”

Mark hiccupped. “I’m sorry I am such a burden to you. I didn’t wake you up because you looked so tired. I’m so sorry.”

Jackson took Mark’s face in his hands. He nudged his nose gently.

“You almost gave me a heart attack when I didn’t found you beside me.”

“I’m sorry, Jiaer.”

 

Jackson only hummed in response. He wiped his tears from his face wordlessly. Mark gripped his sleeves, looking at him through his wet eyelashes.

 

“Are you still mad at me?”

Jackson sighed. “You know I can’t stay mad at you for too long.”

“But you didn’t talk.”

“Because I still can’t believe you were planning to go alone without me.”

Mark lowered his head.

“I’m sorry.”

 

Jackson didn't answer him. Instead he placed one hand on each side of Mark's face. His fingers were cold, it made him flinched a little bit, but he felt warm beneath their touch. They stared at each other for several seconds. Jackson started to smile, and then, slowly, he leaned over and kissed Mark.

It was a gentle kiss, lips slightly parted. Soft and tender.

Jackson pulled back a few inches. He studied his forehead. His cheeks. His chin, his ears, his nose, and his lips.

 

"Jiaer, what are you doing?" he whispered. His face flushed and his heart thumped loudly against his ribcage.

"Silly Rudolph," he scolded him softly but his voice was full of affection. "You're not a burden to me. You and our baby are my responsibility and you know I will do anything for both of you."

"But—“

"No buts," he cut him off. "Please don't do that again, okay?"

Mark nodded.

"Answer me, baby."

"Yes, Jiaer."

 

Jackson stroked his face and leaned over again. This time he kissed his swollen eyes—one delicate kiss on each lid. His nose trailed down the side of his, and his mouth came to rest above Mark’s. Mark slowly wrapped his arms around the back of his neck, pulling him closer. And then their lips met with more urgency. Jackson's hands slid underneath the jacket and around his waist. And then Jackson trailed kisses over his jawline, around his neck, and stopped there. Mark slipped his fingers into Jackson's hair, gripping it lightly.

For a moment they just stood there, hugging each other.

 

“Let’s go, Rudolph.” Jackson said after he pulled away from Mark. He brushed Mark’s hair from his face and gave him a gentle kiss on the forehead.

“We’re still going?”

Jackson chuckled. He kissed Mark’s red button nose.

“Yes. Wait here. I just need to grab my jacket.”

 

When Jackson was back again, he knelt on one knee to help Mark slid on his shoes. He tied the shoelaces and Mark could feel his heart skipped a beat.

 

Jackson held out his hand.

“Let’s go?”

Mark took his hand with a smile.

“Let’s go.”

 

The next day, when Mark woke up at 3 in the morning again, Jackson laughed in relief when his husband poked his cheek.

 

“Yes, baby? Is there anything you want to eat right now?”

“No.”

“No?”

Mark shook his head. He leaned forward to plant a quick kiss on Jackson’s lips.

“I love you,” he whispered. “So, so, so much.”

Jackson laughed as he pulled Mark’s body against his chest.

“I love you too.”

 

Silence.

A moment later..

 

“Yien?”

“Yes, Jiaer?”

“Stop rubbing your knee against…”

Jackson grunted. He couldn’t finish his sentence. Mark giggled.

“Against what, Jiaer?”

He growled.

“Shut up and kiss me, Wang Yien.”

 

That night, Jackson made Mark cried out loud when he buried himself deep inside him, in and out. Over and over again until the sun began to rise on the horizon.

 

* * *

 


End file.
